


If My Wings Should Fail Meet Me with Another Pair

by rufferto



Series: Flawed Existence [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cut Scene from Season 1, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Who really decided what happened to Peter's Body, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Peter dies. But Derek isn't the last thing he sees.





	

In a few heartbeats, he would be dead.

He knew Derek was going to do it.  And he had. He sliced through him and took back the Alpha Power.

Somewhere nearby Chris was lying on the ground. He chanced to glance that way as his last breaths were leaving his lips.

Kate’s blood was still pouring out of her onto the floor of the house in which she caused so much pain.

Peter smelled ash, blood and his burning flesh once more.

“Wait!” Chris’ voice desperately called. He struggled to his feet. It wasn’t only Allison and Scott that had his attention. While they were busy with each other, he staggered over towards where Peter lay on the ground.

It was too late.

Derek didn’t care, he was the Alpha now and he was already proud of it.

Chris knew it was hopeless. It had been hopeless ever since they found out who the Alpha was and what had happened with the fire.  He knelt by the burned body of Peter Hale. His hand shook but he didn’t say a word. He was tougher than this. He had survived a lot.

Peter wanted to comfort him, to tell him he had a plan but his eyes were slowly losing focus.

Chris exhaled, there was so much he wanted to say.

He couldn’t feel any of his fingers or toes or move to look at Chris but he fought to keep his eyes open as long as possible.  All he needed from Chris was a sign.  Anything.

Chris couldn’t even touch him or hold him, his skin was too hot, too burned. It would only give him more pain.

 _Stay with me. Stay with me. Stay with me_.

Chris couldn’t choke any words out. He didn’t look at the rest of Peter’s destroyed body. He wanted badly to kill Derek Hale. The urge boiled up inside of him but Peter caught his attention and the last thing he did was shake his head.

So that was the sign. Chris still cared. That’s all Peter needed to know. He felt the world slip away into blackness.

Chris swallowed. Peter's beautiful blue eyes were gone.

_No. No. No. No. No…_

Chris screamed inwardly, anguish ripping at his very soul. The worst part was that he couldn't show it. He couldn't do anything. He couldn’t say anything. Fortunately, the only one who looked at him strangely was Stiles. The rest were caught up in their own triumph. They defeated the Alpha. They had no idea what they had done.

Peter was dead.

Stiles came up to him hesitantly, “Mr Argent?" If he was surprised that Chris wasn't kneeling by the body of his dead sister instead, he did not say.

“We’re not cutting him in half.” Chris said hoarsely.

Derek frowned at Chris.

“We’ll bury him here.” Chris went on as though it wasn’t anyone's decision but his.

Derek showed teeth but Stiles got in between them both.

“Let’s just do what Mr Argent says, okay Derek?” Stiles tried. “Did you know Peter, Mr Argent?”

Chris looked over at Stiles and responded harshly. “You’re a smart kid. You figure it out.”  He folded his arms and gave Derek a look that indicated he was going to protect Peter’s body with his life.

“We’ll bury him here,” Derek nodded.

Luckily, Scott and Allison remained far too wrapped up in each other to really know what else was going on and Jackson was s till a bit shell shocked by the whole thing.

Long after they’d all left and when Peter was safely buried and the cops were gone, Chris came back to the house.

“You could have come to me.” Chris snarled at the house. “You son of a bitch, you could still have come to me.” There was no answer and Chris doubted he’d ever get one because that was a bridge burned long before the fire that had destroyed Peter’s life. "I never closed that door, you did!"  During those first few days he would shout and curse at the house until he finished the bottle he would bring with him. He broke down once, and only once.

Chris kept returning until Gerard came for Kate’s funeral and people were watching his every move.

Underneath the house, Peter’s eyes opened.

In hindsight, he should have used Christopher instead of Lydia.

Christopher would have been a lot more fun.

**FIN**


End file.
